Pan Were
by Goddess-of-the-Moon19
Summary: There's a death in the Cullen family. Will Forks change forever? Who are these Pan-Weres? Possible rating change. Jacob x OC Emmett x OC
1. One Night Only

**A/N: I'm not knocking Stephenie Meyer's work. I loved all 4 books. But I found the Nessie thing a little strange, it just didn't sit right with me. So I've created an OC to be with Jacob. No flames please. I'm really pleased with the way this story in sounding in my head. I hope you all like it. Oh, and by the way, the title _Pan-Were, _means someone who can take more than just one form ****on animal. Like if Jacob could turn into a Mountian Lion as well as a Wolf. I really hope you all enjoy it. And if not, oh well. Thanks Goddess-of-the-Moon19. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for any OC and this story. Everything else is the brilliant work of Mrs. Meyer.**

**(flashback) **(personal thoughts)

**Chapter 1: One Night Only**

Wind blew the scent of the blonde demon on the ground into the hidden face of Veronica Tyler. The strong smell burned her eyes, but she remained unmoved on the limb that she had been perched on for the last 5 hours. She had been watching the large white house on the other side of the river all night it seemed, but now she had finally hit the jack pot.

_The little bitch hasn't caught my scent yet. Ha! She'll regret the day that she messed with __**my**__ family. _The woman thought as she silently moved into a deadly crouch. It would take seconds to change and then there would be no hope for the little blonde blood sucker.

* * *

His breathing was the only sound in the air as his large paws silently crushed the bright leaves on the forest floor. He threw himself through the rich smelling tress as if being chased by the demons of hell. But they were nothing compared to the hot rage burning in the demons of his mind.

_I'll kill him! That damn leech! _The rage burned in his gut as he thought over the events of the night.

**He has swallowed his pride and gone to Bella's wedding. He had to admit, she was beautiful as she eased down the aisle. Her smile had shown brightly for Edward and only Edward. A spike of jealousy made him turn away from the happiness in her face. That made him look toward the end of the aisle, at Edward. The look on the vampire's face made Jacob feel guilty for his jealousy. Edward's eyes glowed molten amber as if he would cry if the hardness of his face allowed him. **

Jacob's escape from Forks had nothing to do with the actual wedding. Her words afterward were the true problem

**Her words didn't quite sink into his brain. "It's not going to be a **_**fake**_ **honeymoon." She had defended herself.**

**He mulled her words over in his mind, and then the switch flipped; a light came on...**

He shook away the memory of his anger and gave himself another burst of speed, his legs pushing hard against the soft earth. He ran for hours until he came to a stop on the outskirts of Seattle. He phased back into his human form and he quickly pulled his battered shorts over his nakedness before stepping out of the circle of trees. He allowed his memories to surface as he wandered around the city, getting deeper with every step.

**Her lips were soft against his own as she kissed him back. Shock had his hands clutching her closer, as his tongue snaked out to stroke the seam of her lips. In his head he could see two black headed children playing around Bella's legs as she smiles brightly at him with her hand on her full belly.**

Suddenly, a haunting melody catches his attention; pulling him from his fantasy. A tantalizing scent that he can't place, draws him in further. He enters the bar and his eyes are immediately drawn to the stage. The woman standing behind the microphone had alabaster skin that highlighted the blue dress that clung to her ever curve and floated to a stop just above her knees.

As she began to sing, his eyes snapped up to her face, which was framed in glistening black locks. But it was her eyes that held his attention. Bright emeralds branded his skin and stripped his soul bare.

"You want all my love and my devotion

You want my loving song right on the line

I have no doubt that I could love you forever

The only trouble is, you really don't have the time

You've got one night only

One night only

That's all you have to spare

One night only

Let's not pretend to care

One night only

Come baby come on

One night only

We only have til dawn"

He stood frozen in place. It was all he could do to remain on his feet. The sorrow in her voice echoed the sorrow of his mind.

"In the morning this feeling will be gone

It has no chance going on

Something so right has got no chance to live

So let's forget about time

This one night I will give

One night only

One night only

You give me only one

One night only

Then you'll have to run

One night only

One night only

There's nothing more to say

One night only

What's in the way?

One night only"

The applause shook him awake. The woman on the stage smiled as she stepped down and out of the spot light. He watched her graceful decent to the bar. His hand itched to touch her face. He ached to rush over and confess his feelings and make her his. But he resisted the urge, trying not to scare her. He would take it slow.

* * *

Veronica waited for the right moment, when the bitch's back was turned and then she launched herself from the tree. As she flew through the air, she felt her body change and her vision blurred briefly. Then she was on top of the leech that had just been standing.

Rosalie's POV

_That stupid Emmett. He always sides with Edward. Sometimes I think he doesn't love me as much as he used too. At least I deserve more attention. _She had been caught up in her own thoughts when a large weight from behind slammed her into the ground. Had she been a human, she would have broken her arm as she caught herself.

The first thought that had gone through her mind blamed Emmett. But as she drew in a breath to yell at him, she caught a delicious scent that had nothing to do with him.

Normal POV

Veronica wanted to gloat and take her time killing the blood sucker, but with its family so close, she'd barely be able to burn it. She used the sharp claws of her current form to rip the arm she had in her grasp away with a sickening ripping.

When Rosalie took another breath to scream, the sound was cut off by claws like daggers cutting across her graceful throat. All she could make was a gurgle that would bring no one. But this would not kill her. She rolled quicker than the human eye could catch and she tore with her good arm at her assailant. She had faced Mountain Lions before, but this was different. It was as strong as she was.

Veronica smiled as she had the leech where she wanted her. She growled low in her throat as she quickly moved in for the kill.

**A/N:Cliffy! Hope you enjoyed please post a review!**


	2. In the Light of Day

**Chapter 2: In the Light of Day**

She had left him before he had even walked into the room. Her eyes had snapped to his and held his gaze throughout her song. _No! _Her mind screamed, _This is why we left, so this wouldn't happen! Why do the fates hate me so much?_

But even as her mind protested his presence, she could feel the pull of him. She managed to shake the feeling from her mind and smiled brightly at the applause. 

"Kendal, that was great! Are you sure that you can't stay another night? LA can wait!" Douglas the bartender slid a drink down the counter and into her open hand. 

"No, I really do need to go." She controlled the urge to jump to her feet and run away. His eyes on her were a warm hand on her back as she made her way to the "dressing room" in the back. It was little more than a room with a vanity. She managed to control herself long enough to close the door. As soon as the lock clicked into place, she was moving with inhuman speed; throwing her few items into the bag that she brought with her. With a curse, she remembered all her other things upstairs in the room that Doug had let her use while she was in town.

Jacob's POV

He watched her walk to the back of the stage, looking like her skin wanting to crawl its way off her body to hide. _She's going to run. _The mental voice of his beast growled. _She knows, and she's going to run away. We have to stop her._

He had actually take three steps toward the door she had went through before he even realized it. He made himself to stop moving. His wolf protested and tried to force its instincts on him. In his mind he could see the wolf pacing behind the iron bars of his control. It turned its amber eyes and lashed violently at those bars.

_I can't force her into this. She needs a choice. Just take is slow, Jake. _

He took a deep breath as he walked to the door. He raised his hand to knock, he cleared his throat preparing himself to introduce himself. As his hand began to fall towards the door, it slammed him in the nose. And it all went black.

ruler

_Oh great. Now not only is he here to tie me down, I have to go and break his damn nose. Can't just leave him like this._ "Shit!" She cursed her rotten luck.

She bent down and looked at the unconscious man lying on the bare floor. He was quite the specimen. Tan skin met her eyes all the way from the open buttons at his throat to the rippled abs that flashed in his prone state. The muscles covering his arms begged her hands to touch and see if they felt as hard and warm as they looked. _Get a hold of yourself, Kendal. You're panting like an virgin school girl._

"Is he alright, Kendal? Should we call an ambulance?" The barkeeper called from his position at the end of the bar.

"He'll be alright. Just help me carry him up to my room." She had rented a room above the bar and it was only a quick trip up the stairs.

A few of the patrons helped her carry the large man to her room and laid him none too gently on top of the covers. The entire bar had picked up on her aversion of the man. _They are being protective, how cute. _She laughed in her own head at the irony.

As the motley group left the room, Kendal noticed how large the man looked lying on her small bed. The fluorescent pink blanket under him placed emphasis on the deep chestnut of his long hair. His nose was still leaking blood, but it was much slower now.

She gently placed the ice pack against his quickly bruising face. _Damn it, anyway. If I stay here, I'll be stuck with him. But if I leave, he may go looking for me! Damn imprinting, foolishness! _She pouted as she watched his chest rise and fall with an even rhythm that tempted her to lay her head down and let that rhythm rock her to sleep.

She let her eyes wander over his body, pausing in place to appreciate the wideness of his shoulders, the strength in his thighs. She heard a quiet laugh from him and realized he had come to, and thought she had been staring at his crotch.

"See anything you like?" The man on her bed asked in a slightly nasally voice. She blushed.

He lifted the ice pack from his face and sat up on her bed. The room seemed much smaller and stuffy with him looking at her so intently. "My name is Jacob Black." He stuck out his right hand.

She looked at his hand a moment as if it were a viper poised to bite her, then she stretched out her own. "I'm Kendal Ravers." The awkwardness did not fade once they had been introduced.

ruler

The vicious smile returned to Veronica's face as she watched the orange flame lick at the remains of the bloodsucker. The image of her dying family returned to her mind as she watched the last remnants of the bitch fade into ash.

**As soon as she had stepped out of the car into the driveway of her home, she had sensed that something wasn't quite right. The woods that surrounded her cozy cottage seemed more ominous than they had ever been. As she neared the lovingly painted red door, she saw that it hung open. **

**"Angie?" She had asked as she stepped through the threshold. Her oldest daughter was always in the kitchen when she got home. Her sweet face would brighten. "How was your day, mommy." She had always asked. But not today. **

**Today was like a nightmare. **

**The first thing that Veronica had noticed was the blood staining the pure white tile of the kitchen floor. Second was the pale hand still clutching a knife tightly. **

**"Angie!" She barely managed the strangled cry as Veronica threw herself down next to her sweet daughter. She gently touched the girl's soft blonde locks. Her skin was still warm, but she was gone. Veronica numbly heard a voice asking why, not knowing it was herself. She brushed the long hair from her daughter's face and noticed the tell-tale bite mark. Vampire.**

**Remembering herself, she took the knife and silently made her way up the stairs. She met the dead stare of her son, Samson. He lay in a heap halfway out the door to his bedroom. The vampire had caught him before he knew what was going on. **_**It will pay! My only son! **_**Her mind screamed, but she could not grieve yet. As she rounded the corner heading to her middle child's room, she heard a small gasping. **_**Felicia! **_**Moving with superhuman speed that only a Pan-Were could possess, Veronica threw herself into the room after her daughter's captor. **

**The vampire had heard a brush at the door as she entered. Quickly as she came in the bloodsucker was out the window running on the ground, her blonde hair flowing out behind her. The vamp had unceremoniously dropped her daughter onto the floor with a sickening thud. **

**Seeing that the vampire had escaped, she pulled her daughter onto her lap. Felicia's eyes were beginning to close. "Don't go, sweetie. I need you to stay with me." Veronica cried rocking her child as she took her last breath. **

**"On the life of my children, I vow that the blonde bitch who did this will die!"**

Veronica was pulled out of her dark memory, but the smell of vampires approaching. She quickly threw herself into the woods at a full gallop. _Thank God for the wolves in the area. The leeches can't follow me there._

ruler

Emmett's POV

Emmett decided to wait for a while and let Rosalie cool off. She wasn't the most understanding person he'd ever known. As he watched in the direction that she had went, he saw the orange flickers between the trees. Then a pillar of smoke began to rise, the hair on the back of his neck rose. Something isn't right.

"Carlisle, there's a fire going in the trees. We better take a look." Edward looked at him suddenly.

_Yes, it might be Rose. _Emmett thought as he took off in the direction of the fire.

**A/N: Yes another cliffy. How will Emmett react? Please review!**


End file.
